Rose Pedals
by Trunks-Chick
Summary: Ok!This thingy is up and running with a few minor problems*cough*ahem Aisha and Trunks are annoyed everyone cant wait for them to meet!!o Aisha is my charactor CHAPTER 2 is also up#^_^#
1. Rose Pedals

Disclaimer: I dont own Dragonball Z/GT or Tenchi muyo/Universe.Dont sue `cause I dont got no money!  
You can have my older brother *please*...any takers?(cricket chirps)~*sigh~*oh well. This is my first fanfic so I  
guess if your a T/P or T/M fan go now! I dont really like the fact that some people want Trunks and Pan to get  
together.I just want whats best for him no flames please.If your a Trunks fan you can imagine this is you only if  
your so obsessed with him, not like me.*wink wink*=^-^=  
  
The charactors Aisha,Charlie,Demon,and Renoki are mine.No not Aisha from OLS so no STEALING  
*evil glare* J/K In this storie Trunks and Aisha are 18 and Prince Trunks has to find a mate to be king. The way  
they do this is having a ternament were all the princessess have to compete no matter what. Aisha looks some-  
what like her mother Lady Tokimi.She has some of her fathers actions like being violent,and being half Catarl-Catarl.  
Aisha has long pitch black hair,and the tips are blood red like her cat-like eyes. Her father is in Juri`s military,and   
since Aisha`s mother is a Goddess so is she.Charlie is her Charizard look-alike,Demon is her Houndoom look-alike  
and Renoki is the off-spring of Ryo-oki and Kenoki.Oh yeah almost forgot Aisha can understand Charlie,Demon,and   
Renoki.Oh and Ryoko and Tenchi are together.  
  
  
  
'Thinking'  
  
"Talking"  
  
(sounds)  
  
^diary^  
  
~*scene change~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Rose Pedals*  
  
  
"If you tend to slack off like that Aisha,I`ll put another ton on your head."Washu said trying  
to control her anger.  
  
"Fine,whatever I'll do it so you wont hurt me."Aisha said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Good girl, besides your head will probably crack the block antways."  
  
"Ha ha,can I go now Washu?"said Aisha trying to put all her stuff away quickly.  
  
"Its Proffesor Washu to you princess, but yes you can go."Washu said starting to calm  
down a bit now.  
  
"Good I dont want to be late."Aisha said starting to leave."Oh,I see you`ll be late to my class  
but not Ryoko`s training will you?Why?"  
  
"`Cause she`ll make me do 2,000 push-ups and I dont want that.`k now I`m going bye."Aisha  
said before closing the door behind her and off down the long hall.The HUGE wall`s were the lightest  
peach, the blue marble floor matched with the red and black rug.Paintings of Kings and Queens hung  
perfectly along with the pillars of ribbon`s of juri`s colors wrapped losley aruond them.  
  
Aisha opened a tall wooden door to reveal a huge room that looked like to be a dining room.She  
reached to the back of her sash aruond her waist and pulled out a capsule box. She threw a number 63  
capsule on the floor and,out popped a portal in the shape of a door.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Aisha stepped through it and ended up in front of Tenchi`s house.(rustling)from behind a bush a   
large dog with spikes around its neck jumped out.  
  
"Ahhh!,very funny Demon you scared me.I was wondering were you went, didnt want to hear Washu   
now did you?"Aisha said with little emotion.A small growl escaped Demon`s mouth.  
  
"Wow, your here early this time,huh Aisha?"Ryoko said appearing in front of her.  
  
"Yeah, Washu threat`nd me to do my work."Aisha said witha smirk.(like Vegeta`s)  
  
"Ok then lets get started with our usual stretches, after that we can put those wieghts on your back,  
legs,and arms."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Vegeta-sei  
  
  
  
"Why do I have to do this father?"asked Trunks laying back in a royal chair.  
"Because, if you are going to be king you have to have a mate weather you like it or not."King Vegeta said  
pacing back and forth alnog a enormis(dont know if I spelled that right)window over seeing most of planet Vegeta-sei.  
  
"All that`s going to be there are a bunch of snoty,stuck-up spoiled princessess only after me because of our   
empire."Trunks said angerly.  
  
"Trunks, you get to pick out who you think is worthy enough to be in the ternament,besides the 'soon to be queen'  
has to be the storngest in the universe."Vegeta said with warning in his voice.  
  
"How do you know they are any good looking anyhow?"  
  
"I dont now how they look now only when they were kids,I`m sure princess Aisha would be pleased to see   
someone of her own stature, she has to pick one out nine other prince`s if you dont pick her."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So,she`s been trainig since before me and your mother have met her, and I think ads hard as she`s been   
training she could win the ternament."King Vegeta said stopping in front of him and lookin in his eyes.  
  
"You can go now."said King Vegeta.Trunks got up and left down the hall to his training center.Vegeta  
then turned to one of the guards outside the door.  
  
"I want you to send out a message to all of the princessess born in the same year as Prince Trunks  
about the ternament and details....Oh and tell them if they do not come in the remanig two weeks we will force them  
got it?"King Vegeta said making the guard step back in fear.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
^ I`ve just been training for the past four hours and on my break.A few minutes ago I was sent a   
message from planet Vegeta-sei.I dont know if I should go or not `cause that`ll mean having another annoying,  
weak,snoty and did I mention weak? Prince as a fiancee to bother me. This one has to be cute,strong, and   
smart,(I dont like the stupid ^-^) if their weaker than me I have nothing to do with them.Oh...I almost forgot  
if Demon or Charlie doest like them then they are`nt to be trusted.I gotta go Ryoko`s started her daily   
bitching.....^  
  
Aisha turned off her laptop(you know like Washu`s)and headed back for more tireing trainig.  
  
  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
  
Hope you liked my first fanfic/chapter if you send me a review I`ll write more!=^-^=  
Aisha:I dont wanna go!  
  
Me:you have to   
  
Aisha:I`ll kick your a$$   
  
Me:go on try it oh wait you can `cause your in my head!  
  
Aisha:watch I`ll find a way   
  
Me:Hey what are you doing .....stop that!  
  
Aisha:I told you so 


	2. My Twisted Little Thoughts

Disclaimer:I dont own anything!So don`t sue K`=^-^= Tthe characters Aisha,  
Demon,Charlie,and Renoke are mine so no stealing.  
  
This is my second chapter and any T/P or T/M fans leave NOW! Because   
they will not be in this chapter and when they do show up you wont like what Aisha   
will do to them.It took a while but its finally here.  
  
  
  
  
'thinking'  
  
"talking"  
  
^diary^  
  
(sounds)  
  
~*scene change~*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*My Twisted little Thoughts*  
  
  
  
  
  
Shattering blows could be heard all around the palace.Trunks and his best friend Goten  
were sparring, Trunks kicked Goten in the stomache.With a thud he hit the floor.Goten got   
up and put his hands on his knees sitting up right heaving."I...think we should take a...break  
huh Trunks?"  
  
Tunks floated over to his best buddy and landed softly,arms crossed."What?... Tired?"  
Trunks said with a smirk,then helping him up.  
  
"Yeah...we`ve been sparring for over six hours...and I`m tired."Gotensaid trying to balance   
himself."I guess we could take a break since you have`nt been training in a while."Trunks and  
Gotens stomache started to growl."Heh looks like our tummy`s agree to."said Goten with a childish  
smile. 'Tummy`s' Thought Trunks.The duo headed toward the dining room, and sat down next to   
each other.The chief eagerly came out from the kitchen to them."Is there anything you and your   
friend would like?"said the chief fiddling with the bottons on the white jacket expecting for them to  
order a whole bakery full of sweets.After what seemed like a whole minute to the chief they decided  
"We would like to have a five pizza`s half pepperoni,and half meat-lovers,um a bowl of rice and a   
twelve pounder of meat well done please." The chief was expecting a lot from them and was prepared  
about thirty minutes later everything was ready."Here you go my prince everthing you asked for."  
  
"Thanks that will be all."Trunks said while Gotens mouth watered.As soon as the pleased  
chief left they dug in."So...what do you think about the up coming ternament, huh Trunks?"Goten  
said with a piece of meat stuck between his teeth."Well... if they`re willing to fight for me then they   
might be desprate for attention.  
  
"Do you think Aisha will win.I mean I heard shes been training since she was five."Goten   
said not paying attention to his last statement."Why does everyone think she`ll win I`ve never meet  
her before.I heard the gaurds say shes stronger than me, and they even say shes irristable to any   
man who has crossed her path.Heh I doubt that."Trunks said a little annoyed by this.  
  
"Sorry, but I`ve never seen her before either.She might not be what they say."said Goten   
recovering form nearly chocking on a fairly large piece of pizza.Trunks and Goten finished thier   
food and headed out of the dining room and walk down the hall leading to thier own rooms.Along   
the way Goten told Trunks everything he heard about Aisha to him (the good things) and about   
the many fiancee`s she has to put up with.Trunks listened intently.  
  
"Well, if shes this perfect how come she has`nt marryed?"Trunks said interested about the  
whole thing."Oh..um, I don`t know but they say she hasn`t because Charlie and Demon are very over  
protective of her."They stopped in front of Trunks`s room that had a black dragon carved on the door.  
  
"Goten, who are Charlie and Demon?"Trunks said hopeing they were not one of the fiancee`s.  
  
"Well I think they said that they were her body guards."Goten said half questionly.  
  
"Ok,...About this Aisha she`ll be comeing Saturday right?" "Yup!"  
  
"Then I`ll be checking her out I mean try to find who shes really about...yes thats right."Trunks  
said quickly and shut the door behind him, leaving poor Goten looking dumbfounded he shrugged and   
went to his room wondering what that was about.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Juri  
  
  
  
Aisha looking out her slideing door at the full moon sighed.'Saturday will be coming soon  
this guy better be a cute as everyone says he is.'(bean bag shifts)"Looking forward to this week end to  
right Charlie.Out from the corner came a low growl.  
  
The whole day guards,Washu,Ryoko, and her mother have been talking non-stop about Trunks,  
how he looks, what he likes, and why he has`nt chosen a mate yet.Aisha was kind of annoyed by this  
all she wanted was to have some piece and quiet away from everyone that day.She sighed again shut the  
curtins and went to bed with Demon at her feet.Although some of the things they said got a little interested  
in meeting him to but that will just have to what until Saturday.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
Hope you like my second ch. I had a lot of time thinking about it.This chapter short and mostly   
about Trunks`s day the next one will be longer I promise and this time Pan and Marron will be in it.  
  
Aisha:when do I get to meet him!  
  
Me:in the next chapter k`  
  
Aisha:well hurry up   
  
Me: dont rush!. 


End file.
